Question: Daniel has 18 apples for every 18 watermelons. Write the ratio of apples to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $18:18$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $18 \text{ to } 18$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{18}{18}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of apples to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.